


Sex Thing

by exceptionallyunfortunate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Minor Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes and Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exceptionallyunfortunate/pseuds/exceptionallyunfortunate
Summary: Sherlock just needs some data for an experiment, but John is being a right prude about it.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Sex Thing

“ _Please_ , John.”

“No, _nope_. For the last time Sherlock, _no_. That is _weird_!”

“Augh, I’ve already _explained_ this. It is of _critical_ importance to the Edison case for me to rule out whether Mr. Edison could have truly been so thoroughly aroused by a device like this to have allowed Mrs. Edison to remove the wedding band from his finger without his noticing.”

“I’m not going to be a part of your blasted sex thing! No sane person would! I’ve told you to stop experimenting on me!”

“You _know_ I require a sexually conservative male test subject for this experiment, John; your height and build are an excellent fit for Mr. Edison’s. And of course, Lestrade’s data will be of no use to me now that I’ve deduced his fetish for—”

“Wait, you—? _Greg_? You asked _Greg_ to do your sex thing?”

“Well obviously, but a sample size of just him can hardly be used as conclusive evidence—”

“He said _yes_ to this??”

“ _Honestly_ , John, he’s a modern man—”

“You said he _liked_ it?”

“I’ve _told_ you that normalcy is boring, do you really think I would keep the company of boring men?”

“I’m not—”

“Please, you and your prudishness can’t even discuss this experiment without resorting to calling it a ‘sex thing.’”

“...Shut up. Right, fine, I’ll do it.”

“Brilliant!”

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing a drabble but had zero ideas. Good thing 221B fics exist!


End file.
